Question: Divide. Express your answer as a decimal. $41 \div 4 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible solutions. Place value strategy Let's think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}41 \div 4&\\\\ &=41.00 \div 4\\\\ &= 4{,}100\text{ hundredths}\div 4\\\\ &= 1{,}025\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &= 10.25 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy Let's convert the division problem to a fraction with a denominator of $100$. $\begin{aligned} 41 \div 4&= \dfrac{41}{4}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division problem as a fraction}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{41 \times 25}{4 \times 25}&\gray{\text{Multiply the top and bottom by 25}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{1{,}025}{100}&\\\\ &= 10.25& \end{aligned}$ The answer $41 \div 4 = 10.25$